<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars at the tip of my tongue by halahan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293516">Stars at the tip of my tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halahan/pseuds/halahan'>halahan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(unusual for me i admit), Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, and im glad i did!, lots of skin, no beta we die like men, on GOD, so soft, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halahan/pseuds/halahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think there’s a new mole here,” Hongjoong says, pointing at the skin he’d been scrutinizing for probably a couple minutes.</i>
</p><p>Jongho loves every inch of Hongjoong's skin, and if a new mole appears on his skin then Jongho will love it too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars at the tip of my tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this on impulse, and in one go.<br/>the fic idea is my friend mia's, when they basically tortured me on priv with softness.. all starting with a pic of jongho's hands—to which i am very sensible, and they Know It.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongho’s voice echoes around the bedroom as he quietly hums the tune that has been stuck in his head for a good part of the day. He doesn’t quite remember either the lyrics or the title of the song and he’s stuck repeating the same melody over and over again as he mindlessly scrolls through social media on his phone, the only source of light in the room apart from the dim fairy lights above the bed’s headboard. Jongho is carelessly lying on the bed that isn’t even his, his upper body lifted from the mattress by his elbow, a pillow tucked under his arm for comfort. He ditched his dress pants for a pair of sweatpants a while ago, its grey fabric softened by the many times he’s worn it.</p><p>The red-haired boy comes across a funny video and chuckles to himself just as the door of the room opens. He doesn’t even need to turn around to know it’s Hongjoong who just walked in, considering they’re the only ones left in the dorm aside from Yunho, who Jongho knows is hours deep in a video game tournament with a couple of his friends.</p><p>The leader huffs as he walks closer, his hair still wet from the shower he was taking, delicate frame hidden in a t-shirt Jongho swears looks far smaller on him, the rightful owner, but looks a hundred times better like this on Hongjoong, his thin legs bare, the hem grazing the top of his thighs and almost reaching past his ass. Almost. Jongho smiles at the sight, considers himself lucky. Hongjoong has a frown on his face, paired with a confused pout. He’s staring down at himself, his chin so close to his neck that there’s a small roll of skin between them. He looks kind of silly, his hands on the skin of his collarbones that is exposed by the too-large collar.</p><p>He’s still walking towards Jongho, and he’s soon made his way around the bed frame to come and kneel in front of Jongho on the bed, only then raising his head towards him.</p><p>“I think there’s a new mole here,” Hongjoong says, pointing at the skin he’d been scrutinizing for probably a couple minutes.</p><p>His tone tears a bigger smile from Jongho, this one gummy, paired with a soft giggle. But Jongho locks his phone and shuffles a bit closer to look. “Where?”</p><p>Hongjoong points at a mole, it’s small and in the darkness, Jongho hadn’t seen it until now. It’s just past the limit of the shirt, it would be hidden if Hongjoong wasn’t slightly pulling the fabric off.</p><p>“I noticed it while in the shower.”</p><p>“It looks like it’s frustrating you,” Jongho notes, “is a new mole that bad, hyung? It’s only natural.”</p><p>“No, it’s just… I have so many, I don’t know why.”</p><p>Jongho smiles softly at his boyfriend, who is now looking back, his pout still prominent and far too endearing to Jongho for him not to raise himself on his arm further and deposit a light kiss on it. Hongjoong’s eyes flutter a little and Jongho guesses it’s just that kind of night, where the older is a little tired, a little frustrated with work, a little clingy, and a lot ready for cuddles. And who would Jongho be to say no? So he pulls Hongjoong’s arm and easily makes him lie down next to him, his head almost resting against his elbow with how close Jongho pulled him. Jongho looks down at him, ignoring the way his red bangs kind of fall in his eyes as he rests his cheek in his hand.</p><p>“Recently I’ve seen a lot of people say that moles appear where your lovers in your previous lives kissed you most often.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s head tilts, his eyes round in curiosity. Jongho responds with an exaggerated pout.</p><p>“I’m jealous, hyung. All these people you were with, leaving their mark on you like this?”</p><p>The leader rolls his eyes with a scoff and attempts to playfully push Jongho but the latter holds him tighter at the waist and continues with his act.</p><p>“Seriously, look at all these moles! It’s unfair, you’re mine now.”</p><p>“Oh come on… Don’t play possessive boyfriend with me.”</p><p>Jongho rolls so he’s on top of Hongjoong, not quite crushing him but letting some of his weight rest on him.</p><p>“You’re <em>mine</em>, and I’ll show them!”</p><p>Before Hongjoong can roll his eyes again, Jongho brings his face down to his neck, kissing the exposed skin. He kisses every mole he can see multiple times, making loud sounds each time, making his boyfriend giggle and let out small squeaks that sometimes resemble the younger’s name, his small hands grabbing his shoulders in a vain attempt to push him back. However, Jongho doesn’t let him, set on kissing every mole. Once he sees no other, he lets himself be pushed back only to grab the bottom hem of Hongjoong’s shirt—well, <em>his</em> shirt that Hongjoong is wearing—and pulls it up.</p><p>“Jongho!” Hongjoong protest, not as much with conviction than with playfulness. He even lets Jongho pull it completely off of him, leaving him in just his underwear. Not that he minds, Jongho has seen him bear more times than he can count.</p><p>Jongho then proceeds to kiss every other mole he couldn’t reach because of the extra—and only, really—layer. Hongjoong continues to laugh, the graze of Jongho’s slightly chapped lips making his skin tingle, sensitive after the warm shower he’s taken.</p><p>When Jongho kisses a particularly tingly spot, Hongjoong shoots his head back on the pillow with an airy yelp and Jongho suddenly stops. The blue-haired leader looks back down and sees Jongho staring at him with that look in his eyes he loves so much. It holds so much tenderness that it almost chokes Hongjoong up.</p><p>“What?” he asks quietly, a smile still lingering on his lips. Jongho’s are slightly parted before they stretch into a smile too, matching his eyes in their fondness.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful…”</p><p>No matter how many times Hongjoong has heard the younger say it, he never grows accustomed to the warm feeling it provides him. And no matter how many times Jongho has said it, he never grows tired of the blush that spreads on Hongjoong’s cheeks.</p><p>Jongho pushes himself up and closer to the older, bringing their faces to the same level, but he stays away, looking down at his skin, now tracing it with the pads of his fingers, lightly, as if Hongjoong had been made of the most precious silk and he was scared of creasing or tearing it. And in a way, to Jongho, he is.</p><p>His fingers linger longer on each mole they go past.</p><p>“Your skin is made of stars,” he connects the moles in a random pattern, “you’re galaxies and nebulas, my universe.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s delicate hand grabs his chin and raises it lightly, making their eyes meet once more. The leader’s are open and focused on Jongho’s, listening attentively, with no intention to interrupt him. So Jongho continues.</p><p>“Your body is so small, so dainty, yet I feel like I could get lost in you, in your bright existence. And I would, willingly. For ever, I would, and I want to be the cause of every new mole that appears on your skin.”</p><p>“Who says you’re not already responsible for the ones I have?” Hongjoong responds, his voice shaking slightly, betraying the shine in his eyes as tears, ready to roll at Jongho’s sincere words.</p><p>“I would never forget someone like you,” Jongho reasons, raising himself even higher, so that their lips are within a hair’s breadth, warm breaths fanning against each other, their nose bumping lightly. “You shine so bright, I would be reborn a blind man just for daring to look at you for too long.”</p><p>“Never take your eyes off me,” Hongjoong whispers.</p><p>Their lips connect in a quiet moment, moving in a familiar way yet feeling new all over again. Hongjoong’s hip burns against the cold palm of Jongho’s hand, and he revels in the way the older tugs at his hair, inquiring him to kiss him deeper. His tongue taste of the tears he couldn’t keep in.</p><p>Above their heads, the fairy lights quiver a little, their batteries towards their end, and in a room not so far, Yunho shouts in defeat.</p><p>The lovers part away with a chuckle. Jongho brings his hands to Hongjoong’s face, wiping the wet trails with his thumbs.</p><p>“I won’t,” he promises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i always struggle with titles and somehow this time, the fic Perfectly fit one of the random titles i note down on my phone and hope i can use one day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>